James' Secret Sister
by IchoseSlytherin
Summary: Whilst in their 5th year at Hogwarts, it is announced that James has a secret twin sister who has been away for a very long time. But now she is enrolled in Hogwarts with the marauders. Why was she gone for so long? And how will James feel when someone whom is very close to him begins to fall madly in love with his sister? SB/OC JP/LE SS/OC
1. Prologue

**Authors Note: Hello! This is my first fanfiction! So I would like to say thanks for checking it out, and please review and give feedback! I will be updating at least once a week if not more. I welcome and even encourage constructive criticism, but please do be nice about it. I will update with the next chapter ASAP. It will probably be shortly after this one! Happy Reading!**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing except a few of my OC's. All credit goes to the lovely JKR.**

**Prologue:**

"Expelliarmus!" Katherine yelled viciously as her opponent flew backwards and crashed against the training room wall. She caught his wand swiftly and laughed at his futile attempt to get up.

"That wasn't fair," Xavier huffed as he managed to fix himself into a sitting position, "I wasn't ready for you that time, you cheated!"

"Zave, when you're in a heated fight with a dark wizard, he won't wait for when you're ready to try to disarm you." Katherine said matter-of-factly.

"Yes, yes I know that but…"

"What are you going to say to him?" Katherine said pretending like she didn't hear him. "_Hey man hold up a minute, I'm not ready for you to disarm me yet._" She said in a deep voice trying to imitate him.

Katherine laughed whole-heartedly at her own joke, as Xavier stood up and lunged at her. She hit the training mat with a thud as he pinned her down holding her wrists tight against the mat.

She giggled softly and said, "Hey I wasn't ready yet. No fair, no fair," she pouted.

"Well," Xavier began, "Kat when you're in a heated fight with a dark wizard…" He trailed off and gave her a cheeky smile. Katherine chuckled quietly as she stared up at him. His dark brown hair fell in soft waves against his forehead just above his eyelashes. His big dark brown eyes stared back at her with equal intrigue. Xavier loved the way he could curl his fingers around the loose curls at the ends of her long dark brown hair. To most people her hair looked black but until you got as close to it as he was, you could clearly see the coffee bean colored strands of hair.

"What?" Katherine asked softly.

"Nothing." Xavier said breaking out of his trance. Her electric green eyes balanced her coloring perfectly. Since Katherine usually wore her black fighter robes, it meant that her bright green eyes popped out even more.

Katherine gave him a look of confusion, and Xavier laughed at the way her brows scrunched together like that. She looked like a child wondering why everyone was cooing at everything she said; she looked so innocent.

He removed his left hand from her wrist, but she left it where he had pinned it. Xavier used his thumb to smooth out her brow.

"Don't frown," he whispered, "it provokes wrinkles."

And with that he moved his hand back over her wrist, and bent his lips down to hers. But just as their lips were a centimeter from touching, the sliding metal doors opened.

Katherine pushed Xavier with enough force to send him flying across the room. She stood up with incredible speed and drew her wand from the waistband of her black skinny jeans. Xavier, with the same incredible speed, grabbed his wand from the place on the floor that Katherine had dropped it when he sprung at her.

Thank goodness for their advanced speed, because just as Xavier seized his wand the Minister of Magic walked in.

"It's good to see you two so hard at work." Minister Crouch praised with a smile.

Katherine stood up straight as Xavier hoisted himself up and went to stand next to her.

"Minister," Katherine said with level of respect and surprise, "we weren't expecting a visit from you or else we would have made sure we both looked more presentable."

"We also would have straightened up the training room Sir." Xavier added nervously, _good lord I hope he didn't see us,_ he thought anxiously.

"Oh please don't worry! It's good to see you two so passionate about work." The Minister said with a grin.

Crouch turned to look at Katherine and said, "I'm here to speak to you."

_Me?_ Katherine thought apprehensively, _what could I have done?_ She looked over at Xavier and saw he looked just as surprised and concerned as she did.

"Oh… I am so very sorry Minister. Whatever it is please forgive me and give a another chance!" Katherine stammered.

"What? Oh no dear girl! You misunderstand! You see I have _very _good news for you!" Crouch said sounding absolutely delighted.

_Good news?_ _I wonder what that could be. Maybe he is letting me have time off from training! _Katherine thought expectantly.

The minister cleared his throat and said, "Miss Katherine Potter, you have hereby completed your training, and will be sent home to your family where you will join your brother James in his 5th year at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry!"


	2. Chapter 1

**Authors Note: Hello there! Since uploading the prologue I have gotten some activity for the story, so for those who followed the story, THANK YOU! And soon after updating I realized that I made Crouch the Minister of Magic (oops!) So I will be changing the name so I hope it isn't too confusing, I don't think it will be because he was hardly in the prologue. This chapter is mostly full of flashback fluff, but it is a very important chapter! (The flashback stuff is italicized) It explains ****A LOT! ****HAPPY READING; for I do solemnly swear that I am up to no good ;)**

**Chapter 1; ****Reunited**

James sat alone in his bedroom staring at the clock on his wall; 3:25pm. _5 more minutes_, James thought. Sirius is suppose to come over using the floo network at 3:30, once the rest of his family has left to go to Diagon Alley. They're going to buy Regulus, Sirius' younger brother, his 3rd year supplies. Sirius and James were planning to go together tomorrow, since Sirius' parents were cruel and wouldn't take him out to buy his. He was _"a disgrace to this godforsaken family!" _as Sirius' mother put it.

3:27; James laid on his double bed staring around at his oversized bedroom.

Plastered all over his walls were Quidditch posters and Gryffindor banners, and on his nightstand sat a photograph of him and his mates. James grabbed the frame off his nightstand and stared at the little moving picture. He was in the middle while Padfoot and Wormtail were to his right, and Moony on his left.

James smiled fondly at the memory. It was the last day of school 4th year and the lake was crowded with students celebrating the end of exams.

He tilted the frame to the right and watched this picture slip out, revealing another one.

In this small moving photo there stood James and a very pretty young woman in front of a Christmas tree laughing. _Katherine_, James thought. This photo was taken last Christmas when she came to visit. James seldom ever saw his sister, only times he did were at Christmas, Easter, the birthday they both shared, and the occasional Thanksgiving. At first they weren't even aloud to write to each other, but their parents put a quick stop to that. They had said that if they wanted Kat to stay there with them, then she would at least be aloud to write to her family.

3:29; _he'll be here any moment,_ James thought. He quickly slid the photo of the Marauders back in the frame when flames shot up from his fireplace. James quickly put the frame back down on his nightstand and got up to greet his guest.

The flames dissolved and there stood Sirius covered in soot.

"That's a very attractive new look you're going for Padfoot." James said sarcastically.

"Do you really think so, Prongsie?" Sirius asked as he stepped out of the fireplace and checked himself out in the mirror James had hanging on his wall. He posed and said, "Wow, I can really pull off _anything_, cant I?"

"Careful there, you're heads getting so big you may fall off your broomstick the next time you play Quidditch." James replied with a smile, _same old Sirius,_ James thought happily.

"Well look who's talking Mister…" The sound of James' mother calling for him cut off Sirius.

"James! Come here now!"

"Okay mum! Sirius and I will be down in a moment." James yelled back downstairs; _I wonder what's so urgent, _James thought.

"No! Don... Don't bring Sirius." His mother stammered.

Sirius and James shared a questioning look, and before he could reply to his mum, James' father walked in.

"James there's a ministry official downstairs. Come with me and please excuse us Sirius." His father said, his voice very tense.

Sirius looked over at James and saw his face turn green; he looked like he was about to be sick.

"Uh… Okay, um, Sirius I'll see you in a few, okay?"

"Sure," Sirius replied questionably, "I'll be here."

James followed his father downstairs to the living room where his mum stood looking worried. She was standing beside a tall looking wizard in all black robes.

"Is the boy upstairs?" The wizard asked formally.

"Yes. We left him upstairs in James' room." His father replied nervously.

"Good. Okay so then lets get started. Mister and Misses Potter please sit down and…"

"Is Katherine okay? Did she get hurt?" James blurted out. He couldn't wait any longer to find out. The officials never came here to see us, this must be important.

"Yes she healthy and well," the wizard replied, "Katherine has finish her training and will be returning home. Once James starts school she will go along with him."

The three Potters stood there with their jaws on the ground.

"I must be going now. She will be escorted home and will arrive at 7:00pm. Good day Mister and Misses Potter," he said formally and turned to James, "James," He nodded and then disapparated.

The Potters stood there in shock before James' mum started crying tears of joy. His father joined her and then walked over to hug her. James locked eyes with his mother and then ran over to his parents to hug them.

After a few minutes James had a realization and pulled away from his parents. "What will we tell Sirius? He's staying with us for the next week until school begins."

His parents pondered this for a while before his father said, "Tell him the truth."

After talking over the plan with his parents, James bellowed for Sirius. He walked down stairs and James' father said with a smile, "Sirius my boy, it is lovely to see you again." He pulled him in for a hug; _I always liked Sirius, he was a good boy. Raised with a dreadful family and even so he turned out a good young man._

"It's nice to see you too Mr. Potter," Sirius said politely. Sirius was always on his best behavior in front of the Potters for they were always so good to him. They would let him come over whenever he wanted; he considered them his family, not those sinful people back home.

"Please Sirius, sit down a moment. We must talk to you about something." Mrs. Potter said warmly.

"Oh, okay…" Sirius trailed off curiously. He took a seat in the armchair as Mrs. Potter got him a cup of tea.

The large stone fireplace radiated heat beside him as he looked around the room casually. Faces of the Potters ancestors lined the walls as well as two large windows that poured light in the room. Sirius continued to look around before his eyes met James. _He looks rather antsy,_ Sirius thought curiously. Before he could motion to James to see what's going on Mrs. Potter came with his tea.

Sirius sipped it once before Mr. Potter began talking.

"Sirius you must be wondering what's going on here," he paused indicating that Sirius should nod; so he did.

"Well," Mr. Potter continued, "lets start at the beginning…"

"_Congratulations! You've given birth to a healthy boy and a beautiful baby girl!" The doctor handed Mrs. Potter the girl, and Mr. Potter the boy. When Mrs. Potter stared down at her baby girl, she noticed something right away. Around her daughters right write was a black swirly band, and in the middle of it was an odd symbol. To Mrs. Potter it looked like an upside down uppercase "F," written in cursive writing. But when she looked away and back at it, it was gone. It must have been exhaustion, she concluded, although she was skeptical. _

_The next day Mrs. Potter lay in the bed of the hospital wing when there was a knock on the door. A nurse came in followed by three wizards; two of them quite ordinary looking, one of them was tall and slender, and the other was short and round. The third wizard entered in behind them; it was the Minister of Magic himself. _

"_Minister!" Mrs. Potter gasped, "What are… why are you.." _

"_Please relax Mrs. Potter, everything is fine." The Minister smiled._

_Mrs. Potter began to sit up when the Minister said, "Oh please dear! Don't strain yourself! You must rest!" Minister McPhail turned to the nurse and said, "Thank you very much for showing us her room Theodora," the Minister smiled warmly. "If you could please give us a moment?"_

"_Of course sir!" Theodora squeaked in her obvious Irish accent. _

_Theodora walked out of the room and shut the door behind her. Mrs. Potter looked up at the three men expectantly. _

"_Finnegan," the minister said gesturing to the wizard to his right; the short and round one, "Please go fetch Mr. Potter, he should be here to discuss this."_

"_Discuss what sir? I don't believe I understand," said Mrs. Potter questionably. _

"_You will in due time Madame, but lets wait for your husband to arrive." _

_When Mr. Potter walked him he looked just as curious as his wife. _

"_Please Mr. Potter," said McPhail, "Sit down."_

_He took a seat next to his wife on the hospital bed and put a comforting arm around her, which helped her relax a little. _

_It was only a brief moment before the Minister began talking again, "Well lets cut to the chase, shall we? I don't want to keep you too long because I know how exhausted you must be."_

_The Minister paused before continuing; "You both must have noticed something… different about your daughter, yes?" He didn't give them time to reply before he said, "Perhaps an odd marking somewhere on your daughter?"_

"_What are you getting at McPhail?" Mr. Potter growled. He looked furious at the idea of someone thinking his daughter was anything but perfect. _

_The Minister ignored what he had said, and pulled something out of his robe pocket; it was an old piece of parchment, Mrs. Potter noticed, with an odd symbol on it that looked awfully familiar…_

_She gasped and threw her hand over her mouth. It was the exact symbol that she had seen the night before on her daughter; the little upside down "F"._

"_You recognize it then, I presume?" The Minister asked happily. _

_Mrs. Potter looked at her husband and was about to explain where she had seen the symbol, but before she could he said, "You saw it too then too?" Mr. Potter asked, rubbing the bridge of his nose. "I thought I was imagining things… but I guess I was wrong…" He trailed off before looking at the Minister._

"_So what does this all mean? Why are you here?"_

"_Well I guess I should start at the beginning…" The Minister said before inhaling a huff of air, "Hundreds of years ago, a prophet by the name of Cassandra Trelawney predicted that there would be several Wizarding Wars, and that we needed to protect ourselves. Of course most people thought this was hogwash, but the Ministry also believed we needed defense. Cassandra predicted a line of warriors that would be born. They would bare a mark that symbolized strength. This is the mark the seer drew all those years ago, the one your daughter bares." _

"_Cassandra was a very famous seer, very good at her work. So the Ministry decided to believe what she said. They built an undercover facility called the WWTC; Wizarding Warrior Training Centre. Here the Ministry planned to train all those baring the mark of Vis Vires. But since Cassandra foresaw all of this, there has only been one other to bare this mark, and he was born two days ago, at this very hospital."_

_The Minister gave the Potters a moment to let this all sink in. The first thing that popped into their minds was that this is crazy, but as McPhail continued talking they realized he wasn't joking. _

"_So… so what does this all mean then?" Mrs. Potter said softly. _

"_This means that when your daughter turns six years of age, she will come join the WWTC where she will be taught and trained as the Ministry's secret weapon in war. She…"_

"_Absolutely NOT!" Mr. Potter shouted; he looked enraged. "My daughter is barely one day old, and you want to TAKE HER AWAY FROM US? Absolutely NOT!"_

"_We won't be taking her now. You'll still have six years with her! And you'll still see her on holidays! This is for the greater good! You must understand." The Minister said, obviously trying to keep his calm._

_Just as Mr. Potter opened his mouth to start yelling again, Mrs. Potter said sadly, "The greater good, Minister? Wasn't that Grindelwalds saying?" _

_It took the Minister three days of return visits to finally get the Potters to agree. _

_As the Potters are getting ready to leave the hospital, they stood by the glass window looking in on all the newborn babies. Of all of them, one stood out. Lying swaddled in a blue blanket was a baby boy. A mark flashed on his wrist, and then it was gone. _

"_That must be the other warrior…" Mr. Potter trailed off sadly. _

"_Yes I suppose it is." Mrs. Potter lifted up her baby girl to the glass and said, "Katherine, say hi to your friend, Xavier Cornalwald. _

"Six years later they came for her. There was nothing we could do…" Mr. Potter trailed off. By the time he finished the story it was 5:00pm.

It was a lot to take in for Sirius. He had known the Potters for five years and never once had he expected this would turn up.

"You must never tell anyone. If this information got into the wrong hands it will be very dangerous for all of us, especially Katherine. The reason why we're telling you this is because when the Ministry officials came they told us she was finished her training and that she would be coming back here tonight. Once the school year starts she will be coming with James and yourself," said Mrs. Potter.

"I promise to never tell a soul." Sirius said loyally.

"Good," said Mr. Potter, "now I suppose we'd better prepare; our daughter is coming home."

Katherine folded the last of her clothing and stuffed it in her bag. Minister Bagnolds words were ringing in her head. _I cannot believe I am done,_ Katherine thought in astonishment. She always missed home and her family, but she never complained because she knew this was what her duty was; she never really had a choice.

In a way she was excited, she gets to see her family again. She also gets to attend Hogwarts! As a small child, she was always jealous that James got to go and she didn't. But now it wasn't envy, she was just excited to see the place James spoke fondly of.

_I also get to meet his friends_, Katherine realized. She always kind of wanted to meet them because of the way James had described them. They seemed so fun and carefree. Everyone around the facility was always so serious, Katherine understood why though; they were preparing for war.

Other than James, only one other person knew how to make her laugh; it was Xavier. The thought of him made a multitude of emotions spring up inside of her; happiness, love, bliss, and sadness. She grew up here with him. Zave was the only one who really understood what it was like to have so much responsibility. Many times in class they were told they needed to depend on each other for they only really had one another. _There are no other people like us._

Katherines train of thought was interrupted by a knock on her door.

"Come in!" Katherine yelled through the door.

The door whizzed open and Xavier stepped in.

"Hey, how's the packing coming along?" he asked whist standing in the doorway awkwardly.

"Fine," Katherine said suspiciously, "what's wrong?"

He stood there looking at her dumbfounded before saying, "What's wrong? Seriously Katherine? You're leaving! I will probably never see you again! _That's _what's wrong!" He added angrily.

"I know I'm leaving," Katherine said trying to keep her cool, "but we will still see each other. _We only have one another._" Katherine added with emphasis.

"But everything is going to change… I'll still be stuck here in this godforsaken hell hole…"

"Don't say that! They'll hear you!" Katherine snapped. "And it's not that bad here, Zave." She added, calming down.

"Without you." He finished pretending like she had never spoken.

Katherine looked at him with sad eyes before running to him. He welcomed her with open arms and embraced her passionately. She buried her head into his chest and started crying. He stroked her hair soothingly and muttered shushes into her ear.

She pulled away and looked up at him. With tears in her eyes she asked, "How are we going to do this?"

He hesitated before saying, "Come on, lets sit down." He pulled her over to the loveseat that sat in the corner of her grey, plain bedroom.

"Katherine, you're a beautiful, caring, sweet, amazing person. You're also fifteen years old. You're young, you should be able to go to Hogwarts and enjoy yourself. You shouldn't have anything _or anyone_ holding you back."

Katherine stared back at him in disbelief before saying, "You're not going to hold me back Xavier. I love you; _I only want to be with you._ We can make this work. I know we can, if anyone can do it, it's us."

Xavier stared down at her seriously and said, "Are you sure?"

Instead of answering, Katherine pulled his face to hers and kissed him.

The house was chaotic. People and house elves were everywhere preparing for Katherines arrival.

"I called the decorators! They'll arrive any…" Before Mrs. Potter could finish her sentence, a witch and a wizard popped in through the floo network. They were both dressed in matching robes that were brightly colored.

"Excellent! You're here!" Mrs. Potter said with delight. "Her room is straight up the stairs, third door on your right!" She motioned them were to go, went back to the kitchen to talk to the house elves.

Sirius and James sat by the pond, which was in the backyard. James further explained the situation with Katherine.

"What will you tell people at school?" Sirius asked.

"Well Dumbledore has known from the beginning, and the teachers will be informed." James answered truthfully. "As for the students, the story is that she's been away in France where she attended Beauxbatons Academy of Magic."

"They'll expect her to be able to speak French though."

"She knows how. She can speak over 100 languages, including Goblin." James replied proudly.

"Wow, that must be some hell of a school she attended" Sirius replied in astonishment.

Before James could reply his mother called for him to go get cleaned up because she was going to be here in 15 minutes.

Sirius turned to look at James and said, "Are you okay?"

James hesitated before answering, "Yeah I'm ok. I'm just a little anxious to see her because it will all be so different with her back. But I'm happy she's finally going to come home. Now our family can be complete."

Katherine stared at her bedroom. This was the room she has known for 9 years and now she was leaving. It was always pretty much the same, the silver plated walls and flooring; even the furniture was grey.

Her stuff was being moved to the car, and she was waiting for Xavier to come so she could say goodbye. He couldn't walk her to the car because there would be too many people around to see them together.

The door swished open and Xavier walked in. _Xavier, with the same brown wavy hair, and big brown eyes that he has always had_, Katherine thought sentimentally.

He opened his mouth to speak, but no words came out so he walked over to Katherine and hugged her. _This may be the last time I hold her in my arms, _he thought sadly. He pulled away a little and kissed her passionately. She wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him back.

They stayed like this for the next few minutes before the intercom sounded, "Katherine Potter please make your way outside, Katherine Potter please report outside."

They looked at each other with wide eyes while they exchanged 'I love you's'.

Katherine pulled away and walked out the door leaving Xavier standing there alone, with tears in his eyes.

As all the decorators finally left, James was becoming more and more apprehensive. He sat with Sirius in the living room looking from his tea to the clock constantly; it was 6:59pm_. Katherine will be here any moment. _

His father was pacing back and forth in front of the fireplace, and his mother sat in the armchair beside him stirring her tea hectically.

_BING-BONG_! The clock sounded at the hour mark. The Potters heads shot up at the sound. All of their thoughts were the same, _she's here._

The wizard who drove the car unloaded her bags from the trunk as she took in her surroundings.

She stared at the large white home in front of her. Memories of her and James as small children swam through her mind. Her thoughts however were interrupted by the wizard clearing his throat, and she realized why. She pulled 2 Galleons and handed them to him, "Thank you," she said politely.

The Wizard got back into the car and drove away rather quickly. Muggles wouldn't have been able to see the car; it worked like The Knight Bus.

"Katherine."

Responding to the sound of her name, she turned around. In the doorway to the manor stood the one who called her name.

The sides of her mouth turned up as she said, "James."

Katherine ran towards James with great speed. He opened up his arm wide and picked her up and spun her around. Katherine giggled with delight.

"Oh James I've missed you so much!" Katherine said after James let her down.

Before James had time to respond, she saw spotted her parents standing by the living rooms archway; they had tears in their eyes.

Katherine briskly walked towards them and embraced them both. They stood there like that for a few minutes before they all pulled away.

Sirius stood by the stairwell in the large foyer and watched the events play out. He felt overwhelmingly happen for James, but he also felt somewhat surprised. The moment Katherine ran in he couldn't bring himself to breath. She was breathtakingly beautiful. Sirius has always been somewhat of a "ladies man," but he's never really _felt_ anything for the girls he's dated. He mostly wanted to shut them up be snogging them.

"Sirius."

Sirius jumped at the sound of his name, and then wondered if he had been thinking out loud. But by the look of exhilaration on James' face, he knew he hadn't been. If he had, James would have killed him by now.

"Katherine, I'd like you to meet someone. This is Sirius, Sirius, this is my sister Katherine." James said gesturing back and forth from the two of them.

"Sirius…" Katherine said ponderingly, "Why yes I do remember you. James has told me a lot about you."

At this, Sirius actually blushed.

"Yes, I've told her all the horror stories." James said jokingly.

"Oh James, give it time, before long she'll know all of the stunts you've pulled," Sirius replied with the same joking manner.

"Well you kids get acquainted, your father and I will go check on dinner." Mrs. Potter said pleasantly.

Finally recovered from the awkward situation, Sirius walked up to Katherine, took her hand and said, "Katherine, it's a pleasure to meet you." He brought her hand to his lips.

"I charmer, I see," Katherine noted, "Well I wouldn't waste you charm on me. I'm not one to soak up compliments like a sponge."

With that being said, Katherine walked upstairs to her bedroom.

"Sirius," James groaned, "what are you doing? She's my sister! She's only been here for ten minutes and you're already hitting on her?"

"I was just being polite." Sirius simply said. He couldn't believe what just happened. He had never seen someone resist his charm before.

"Listen, okay? I know how you're like with girls. You like to play around with them and when you get bored or when the newest thing comes around you drop them. I don't want that happening to her." James said protectively.

That stung Sirius a little. _It's true though, _Sirius thought, _I do that kind of stuff, I'm no good for her_.

"You don't need to worry Prongs," Sirius replied with the little dignity he had left, "I wouldn't do anything to ruin our friendship."

Katherine stood in the bathroom that adjoined to her bedroom and looked at herself in the mirror.

She was wearing black jeans, boots, and a blue jumper. This is how she usually dressed, but her family has never seen her this way. They're used to seeing her in the little flowery dress that they bought for her when she visits. It's just a reminder to them that she's not their little girl anymore. She's more like a 20 year old than a 15 year old. She didn't _need_ her parents or anyone else to look after her, but she still wanted them to. With everything inside of her, she wants to lay on the couch with her mum while she tells her a bedtime story. _But that will never happen_. She shook the thought out of her head and went to get ready for dinner.

Everyone, except Katherine, sat at the large dining table while the house elves put the food on the table. They chattered and the topic eventually turned to Quidditch.

"Ireland is going to win the cup this year, mark my words!" Mr. Potter said enthusiastically.

"With all due respect sir, I don't think they have a chance. Bulgaria has a better team as a whole, whereas Ireland just has a few good players; a few good players don't make up a team.

"Are you kidding…"

"It's always Quidditch around here isn't it?" Katherine laughed while leaning against the archway.

She wore black strappy heels with a black circle skirt pulled up to her indent. It stopped a few inched above the knee, and she wore it with black short sleeve shirt tucked into it.

"You know how you father gets." Mrs. Potter laughed.

Katherine laughed and said, "I'm sorry to have kept everyone waiting, I was putting away my things."

"No worries, no worries. Have a seat beside your mother," said Mr. Potter.

Katherine took a set beside her mother, and was right across the table from Sirius. She caught him staring at her so she looked over and raised her eyebrows questionably; he blushed and looked away.

Katherine stifled a laugh and joined in the conversation.

"So Kat, who do you think will win the cup?" Asked her father.

"I'm thinking England has a pretty good chance…"

She was interrupted mid sentence by a laugh. She turned to look at the one it belonged to and said, "oh I'm sorry Sirius, who do you cheer for again?"

"Bulgaria," he replied proudly.

"Bulgaria…" Katherine trailed off before saying, "But how can you possibly laugh at _me_ when your team didn't even make it to the finals last year?

The whole table hollered. Katherine caught Sirius' eye and smiled.

"So Katherine, tell us, how is Xavier doing?" Mrs. Potter asked over tea that night. They all sat in the living room by the fire.

_Xavier?_ Sirius thought jealously, _who the hell is Xavier?_

"Oh," Katherine gasped, surprised by the question, "um… he's fine… good! He's good…" Katherine trailed off. Although she was an excellent liar, she couldn't lie to her parents.

Mrs. Potter raised an eyebrow questionably.

"He's really good mum. I'm sorry, I'm… just really tired that's all." Katherine said. _I hope they don't question me about it!_

"Of course dear! How thoughtless of us! Go to bed, you need sleep." Mrs. Potter said warmly.

Katherine said goodnight to everyone and on her way upstairs she heard her mum say, "There's something going on between those two. I know it."

Katherine smiled, and continued to bed.

**So there it is! My first chapter! This chapter was pretty boring just because of all the background info that I needed to throw in. But I hope you all liked it! IT WILL GET BETTER! Oh and I made the Minister of magic Millicent Bagnold. Although she was minister from 1980-1990, it was the closest Minister I could find to 1975. So PLEASE review!**

**And BTW I do apologize if there are a few mistakes, it's late and I wanted to get it posted.**

**Mischief Managed ;) **


	3. Chapter 2

**Authors Note: Hello! Thanks for the reviews it means a lot! This chapter will be kind of fluffy, it isn't too intense, it's just kind of fun! Everyone please skip the rest of this authors note because I am just addressing one of the reviewer's comments. To ****Reannah Ennis, this story takes place in the marauders time, it is James as in Harry's father. I'm sorry you find it confusing, however I do not understand why. **

**1.) I said the story takes place in the Marauders time in the description. **

**2.) Sirius is in the story, so if it were Harry's son then Sirius would be dead. **

**3.) I said Sirius is in his 5****th**** year at Hogwarts, so that basically said we were back in time. **

**4.) Harry does end up having a daughter that he named Lily after his mother. **

**I hope this cleared it up for you. Happy Reading; I do solemnly swear that I am up to no good!**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing except my OC's! **

**Chapter 2; ****Bonding Time**

_I walked into the ballroom; I looked down on my self and saw the beautiful black ball gown I was wearing. It was strapless and lacey and sparkled in the glow of the ballroom. I walked further into the room, my feet knowing where to go. The room went from being full of people laughing and dancing to being completely empty; with the exception of _him._ His back was to me and my feet carried me forward. _Xavier_, my mind thought excitingly. When I finally reached him, he turned around; I gasped. It wasn't Xavier. _

"_Sirius," I asked in astonishment, "what are you doing here?"_

"_You know what I'm doing here," he said whilst tucking a stray piece of hair behind my ear._

_He leaned into me, his hands cupping my face. My eyes closed just as our lips met._

Katherine awoke with a start. The sound of tapping came from her bedroom window.

She pulled off her covers and pulled back the curtains. Bella stood on the windowsill with a letter tied to her foot. Katherine opened the window and let a gush of cool air in the room; she closed her eyes and let the wind blow her hair back. _It feels nice to wake up to this,_ Katherine thought fondly. Back at the training center she seldom was ever aloud to go outside, so this was a nice change for her. Her thoughts were interrupted by a squeak.

"Yes, yes." Katherine said to the impatient Bella.

She untied the letter and the first thing she noticed was the stamp; WWTC. Her heart leapt, _Xavier_.

Her happiness was soon abolished by the memory of her dream.

"Squeak!"

"Yes Bella, okay!" Katherine said in annoyance. She went to her bedside table and pulled out an owl treat and gave it to her. Bella ate it gingerly and flew away.

Katherine walked over to her dresser and looked at herself in the mirror. She realized she was soaked in sweat; she pulled her hair back into a pony tail and looked down at the letter she held in her hands.

With a deep breath she ripped open the envelope.

_Dear Katherine,_

_ It's been so different without you here. Since you're not here to train with me they've sent this Ministry bloke who doesn't know up from down. He's suppose to "challenge my strategic fighting skills," whatever that's suppose to mean._

_ I was told that if I were even half as talented as you were, then I would at least be able to leave within the next 5 years. But since I am a "worthless, talentless toad," I will never amount to anything. I think they're right about that. You've always been much more talented than I. Sometimes I think I'll never get out of here. _

_ I hate it here. I hate everyone in this hellhole. You were the only thing that kept me from giving up; now you're gone._

_ But enough of my issues; how are you?_

_ Are you excited for starting at Hogwarts?_

_ What's been going on at home?_

_ I hope you're happy there. I can't wait to see you! _

_ Oh! And I talked to Kobwell after you left, and he said I could come visit you this Christmas! I can't wait to see you! _

_ Have you told your parents about us yet?_

_ Anyway love, I have to go now. Training started 10 minutes ago; I'm late._

_ I love you SO much darling! I hope to hear from you soon!_

_ "__A part of you has grown in me. _

_And so you see, it's you and me _

_Together forever and never apart, _

_Maybe in distance, but never in heart."_

_ -Anonymous_

_I read this poem in one of the books in the library; it made me think of you, I hope you liked it._

_-Xavier _

Katherine stared at the letter feeling numb. He loved her so much, and she was having dreams of another guy! And Sirius? She didn't even know him!

Guilt swept over her and she shook her head around violently; she wanted to get the image out of her head.

_It was just a dream_, Katherine decided. _There's no use in going on about it._

She tucked the note away in the top drawer of her dresser; she would write back later with a clear head. She grabbed a towel from the linen closet, and jumped in the shower to wash these shameful feelings off of her.

"My dad said this thing is called a _football," _James explained to Sirius. "Muggles use it in a game called Football. It's not every original if you ask me, but my dad said Muggles seem to like it. You're supposed to throw it around or something.

"Wait, so let me get this right. The _game_ is called Football, and the _ball_ is called a football?" Sirius asked clearly puzzled, "well that wouldn't get confusing at all."

"Yeah but it's suppose to be pretty fun, throw it over here!" James replied enthusiastically as he ran backwards.

Sirius aimed the ball to James, but it ended up going into a cluster of bushes behind the greenhouse.

"Good aim Padfoot," James said sarcastically. "Now go get the ball."

Sirius gasped dramatically and said, "Mr. James Potter! I am your honored guest! I am truly appalled that you would be so utterly rude and…"

"Sirius stop being so melodramatic and go get the ball you git." James interrupted.

"Fine," Sirius mumbled.

Sirius walked over to the green house, out of James view, and set out looking for the ball. After about 1 minute he found it. He grabbed the ball and looked up with a gasp.

Katherine stood by her open window with her eyes closed as the wind blew her beautiful hair away from her face. She was wearing a long white nightgown with a high lace top that covered her up to her collarbone; Sirius was floored by how beautiful she looked.

"Sirius! What are you doing? Burying a body? Hurry up!" James bellowed.

Sirius looked back up to her window and she was gone. He shook the idea of Katherine out of his head and ran back over to James.

Katherines stomach grumbled hungrily as she wrapped herself up in a towel. Her long brown hair was wet as she brushed out the tangles and knots. Once she finished she decided to go down to the kitchens for a snack.

She snuck down the stairs in her towel and cut through the dining room to the kitchen. It was Sunday so the house elves wouldn't be working today. She grabbed an apple from the fruit bowl on the counter and ate it whilst sitting on a stool.

After she finished she threw the core in the rubbish bin. As she walked over to the kitchen door, she was surprised when it sprang open before her.

Sirius stood in the door way and for a moment he looked startled. He looked her up and down before she realized she was wearing only a towel.

"I… um, I just got out the shower." Katherine said while blushing slightly. _What is wrong with you? You NEVER blush!_ Katherine thought irritably at herself.

"Yeah I can see that." Sirius said with a nervous laugh.

"Yeah, um, I'd better get going." Katherine said as she slipped out of the room behind him. As she walked through the dining room, she could feel his eyes on her the entire time.

"Katherine! Hurry up! We're about to leave!" James bellowed from downstairs.

"Coming!" Katherine replied whilst clasping her necklace; Xavier had given it to her last Christmas. It was an amethyst stone with an antique diamond shape setting; Xavier said it set off her eyes perfectly.

Katherine quickly touched up her makeup and ran downstairs to meet her brother and Sirius.

They stood waiting by the fireplace for Katherine. All Sirius could think about was his encounter with her in the kitchen; it was the epitome of awkward. He thought of telling James of the incident, but then decided against it because he doubted he would be happy about his best friend seeing his sister in a towel after being accused of hitting on her.

"Bloody hell! Does she have to take so long getting ready?" James said in annoyance.

"Well _excuse_ me!" Katherine joked coming through the living rooms archway, "Is that _any _way to talk about a _lady_?"

"Kat, I'd _hardly_ call you a lady," James joked back.

Katherine gasped dramatically and threw her hand over her mouth.

"Ladies, ladies, don't fight; you're both pretty." Sirius interjected teasingly.

James laughed wholeheartedly and Katherine caught his eye and smiled warmly; Sirius flushed.

"Okay," James said catching his breath; Katherine looked away. "Lets get going then. Oh!" James added handing Katherine a letter, "Kat, your acceptance letter came."

Katherine took it and stuffed it in to coat pocket; she's wearing blue jeans, a purple tank top, and her signature black leather jacket.

James grabbed some floo powder from the dish on the mantel piece, stepped into the fireplace and said, "see you guys there; Diagon Alley!" James annunciated as he dropped the floo powder and flames engulfed him; then he was gone.

Sirius and Katherine stood in the living room awkwardly before he said, "Ladies first."

Katherine walked over to the fireplace and as she went to grab the floo powder she tripped over a fold in the rug. Katherine closed her eyes and braced herself for the fall; it never came. She felt a supporting arm around her and she opened her eyes.

Smokey eyes as grey as a wolfs coat stared back at her. They were both breathing heavily.

Without realizing what he was doing, Sirius took a stray piece of her hair and tucked it behind her ear. _Just like he did in her dream,_ Katherine thought. _Xavier! _The name seemed to creep into her head giving her the realization of what was happening.

Abruptly, and to Sirius' surprise, Katherine stood up and said stiffly, "thank you for catching me. We should get going; James will be waiting."

Before Sirius had a moment to collect himself and reply, she was already in the fireplace saying firmly, "Diagon Alley!"

Sirius stood in the Potters living room alone. He couldn't believe what had just happened; he slipped. He told himself not to do anything because it was his best friends sister and he screwed up. _Just forget about it! Forget about her!_ He told himself angrily.

He stomped over to the fireplace, grabbed some floo powder and repeated the same two words as Katherine had, "Diagon Alley!"

After arriving to Diagon Alley Sirius joined Katherine and James; Katherine was unable to look him in the eye.

They went to all the shops buying supplies for school; most of what they needed were textbooks such as Standard Book of Spells year 5, Defensive Magical Theory, etc.

Once they were done their school shopping, they went for ice cream at Florean Fortescue's Icecream Parlor.

"I'll go in and grab the ice cream, you guys wait here." James said to his two companions.

"Aren't you even going to ask us what flavor we want?" Katherine asked her brother.

"Oh please. There's no need to; Sirius wants a double scoop of triple fudge and you want a scoop of cookie dough without the chocolate chips; you think _the chips are too hard and it ruins the fluency of the ice cream as it melts in you mouth._" James added imitating her the time when she explained why she didn't want the chocolate chips in her cookie dough ice cream.

"You know me so well it's scary." Katherine replied in mock horror.

James didn't say anything but laugh and go inside to grab the ice cream. Katherine and Sirius stood there for a moment before Katherine blurted out, "This is ridiculous. There shouldn't be any awkwardness between us. It isn't like anything happened; I fell, you caught me. That's it right? We are just being silly. Lets just be friends, okay?"

Sirius' heart sank to the pit off this stomach. _Lets just be friends, okay?_ The words echoed in his head as he said with hollowness in his voice, "yeah, lets be friends."

"Good," Katherine said faking a smile, which wasn't very convincing, "lets go get a table."

Once they finished their ice cream, they went to a few more shops wear James got some Quidditch gear, Sirius got some prank supplies which he said that _he is itching to use on Snivellus_, and Katherine got some dressing gowns.

After they got home using the floo network Katherine went upstairs to her room, and the boys went to James'.

Once Katherine got to her room, she put away the things she bought, and went to lay on her bed.

She lay there with her head propped up on a few pillows lazily looking around her room; her eyes fixated on her dresser.

Katherine sighed; she wanted so much to reply to Xavier, but she felt guilty pretending that nothing was happening, but she knew she couldn't tell him. _There is nothing to tell_, her mind decided promptly.

She inhaled deeply, sucking up her courage. She got up off her bed and walked over to her dresser; opened the top drawer and pulled out the envelope that was carefully concealed under her clothing. She walked over to the desk that sat beside her window, and took a seat. She read over the letter once more, pulled out a piece of parchment that was tucked in her desk drawer, and started writing;

Dear Xavier,

Xavier you are _**Not**_ worthless! And you _ARE_ talented! Don't you ever think that's not true! I suspect the one who said that to you was Professor Rose Umbridge; she's such a foul toad. Don't listen to her.

I know you hate it, but you will be out before you know it and then we can be together. Just keep your head high and think positive.

I'm doing pretty well. Mum and dad were so happy that I was back; they redecorated my room and everything which is kind of pointless since I will be leaving for Hogwarts really soon.

I am so very excited to be starting at Hogwarts! I am rather nervous however. I've never really thought much on how it was on "the outside", but now that I'm out it's a little weird. I've really only had you and the instructors (and of course my family), but now I will be with hundreds of other people everyday.

And what if they don't buy the story my parents cooked up?

What if they are constantly asking questions?

What if none of them like me?

It's such a scary situation to be in, but at the same time I am honored at the opportunity that Professor Dumbledore had bestowed upon me.

Not much has been going on here; James' friend Sirius is staying here until school starts. I guess he comes to visit a lot because he already has his own bedroom here.

He's pretty nice, sarcastic and funny; like James said. I'm excited to get to know the rest of his friends.

I am happy here, even though I miss you terribly! I'm counting down the days until Christmas;

122 Days

I haven't yet told me parents, but don't worry, I will before Christmas!

I love that poem, it made me smile

I love you so much, have fun with training. I hope to hear from you soon.

Katherine

Katherine read over the letter, sealed it in an envelope, and gave it to Bella who sat comfortably on the windowsill of her bedroom.

After she attached the letter to Bellas foot, she changed into her sleeping gown, and lay under the covers of her bed.

As she lay there she couldn't stop thinking about him; the way his arms cradled her, his warm breath on her face as he breathed steadily. As wrong as it was for her to feel this way, she couldn't help it. She was falling for him.

She was falling hard for Sirius Black.

**So there it was! I hope everyone liked it! I am sorry it is a few days late; I've been very busy as of late with school and such. This is probably the shortest chapter I'll ever write so please excuse it. It is only 3063 words long so I do apologize. I hope there aren't any mistakes; I was hurrying to upload this as fast as possible. Please Please Please review! I would love to hear what you think! Are you team Sirius or Xavier? Oh, and I'm thinking of making Xavier a huge poetry lover, so each one of his letters will have a poem in it. I found the one I used online and I thought it was perfect! So if you guys want to leave a poem in the comments, or personal message me a poem that you either heard of or made up yourself, then I may put it somewhere in the story! If it is one you wrote yourself let me know what name you want me to give credit to; unknown, anonymous, your actual name, or your username.**

**-Mischief Managed ;)**


	4. Chapter 3

**Authors Note: Hello My beautiful readers! I hope you're all having a good day! This is chapter 3 and this chapter won't be too intense, somewhat fluffy, but a little bit more "dramatic" than the last. I really hope everyone likes the fanfic so far! And yes, yes, I know I'm 2 weeks late updating, AND I AM SO SORRY! School has been absolutely RIDICULOUS! You wouldn't believe how hard it's been balancing a fanfic and school! Thank you to the lovely reviews and reviewers for everything! I've already messaged one of you saying thanks so… Ya well thanks! I hope everyone enjoys this chapter and please remember to review! Happy Reading! **

**I do solemnly swear that I am up to no good ;)**

**Disclaimer: All credit with the exception of Katherine and Xavier go to the wonder JK Rowling. Also, I added a poem in the story, and the interpretation of it goes to the man who wrote The Outsiders. (I love the Outsiders; Team Sodapop!)**

**Chapter 3; ****And Away to Hogwarts We Go**

Katherine sat on her bed looking upon her bedroom; she had hardly grown up in this room, and just as she came to know it she had to leave.

She sighed and went to her dresser to start packing her trunk.

As she filed through the top drawer she came across letters from Xavier. She had gotten one more since the first letter had arrived, she hadn't yet replied to this one.

Katherine grabbed the letter and sat down on the end of her bed, she pulled the letter out of the already ripped envelope and read;

_**My Dearest Katherine,**_

_** "**__**Nature's first green is gold, **_

_**Her hardest hue to hold.**_

_**Her early leaf's a flower;**_

_**But only so an hour.**_

_**Then leaf subsides to leaf.**_

_**So Eden sank to grief,**_

_**So dawn goes down to day.**_

_**Nothing gold can stay."**_

_** -Robert Frost**_

_**It's a Muggle poet who wrote that one. In the library I found a huge book full of Muggle poems and such! This one I loved the most!**_

_**I think what Frost was trying to say is that gold represents innocence, like when we are young we are gold because we are innocent and not corrupted. So stay gold Katherine.**_

_**I love you so much!**_

_**You're right, it was Umbridge who said those things to me; she is a vulgar old hag. But I'll keep my chin up for you. **_

_**Don't be nervous for Hogwarts love; everyone will love you! How could they not?**_

_**Oh right, you told me about Sirius; he seems like a good guy. **_

_**122 Days seems like so much time to be away from you.**_

_**I'm trying to see if I could possibly come and visit for Thanksgiving! Of course I will be visiting at H0gwarts so that would need to be cleared with Dumbledore, but Kobwell has known the Dumbledore family forever; it shouldn't be a problem. **_

_**But you may want to at least tell James before then if I do come. It will be incredibly awkward if you didn't. **_

_**I love and miss you terribly, please write again soon.**_

_**-Xavier **_

Katherine groaned as she finished; she had gotten this letter days ago but she still didn't know who to reply.

_You told me about Sirius; he seems like a good guy_.

_You wouldn't be saying that if you knew…_ Katherine thought sourly.

She grabbed the other letter and placed them neatly in her trunk under her clothing and books, and she continued packing.

"James! Sirius! Are you two ready yet? You're going to miss the train!" Mrs. Potter shouted from the foyer.

"Coming mum!" James yelled in reply.

James was almost out the door when he bumped into something.

It turned out to be someone.

"Hey, James could I talk to you for a moment?" Katherine asked nervously.

"Sure," James replied uncertainly as he stepped aside to allow Katherine to enter his room.

Katherine walked in and began to wander around looking at all the things draped from the walls; Gryffindor banners, pictures of Quidditch players, etc.

She stopped when she came to his bedside table. Something had caught her eye; a little moving picture in a frame. She picked it up and reviewed it with a smile.

She stared at the four boys in the photograph, and immediately recognized two of them.

James stood in the middle with Sirius beside him. _This must have been pretty recent; they haven't changed much at all, _Katherine thought.

She looked at the other boy in the photograph who stood next to her brother; he was rather tall, only slightly taller than James, with clean-cut light brown hair that was longer than James' but shorter than Sirius'. _He was rather cute,_ Katherine decided, _not the way Sirius is fit. NO! Not fit! He's… handsome. Yes handsome, some may say he is 'fit' but I don't think that,_ Katherine thought in frustration.

She looked to the boy on Sirius' other side; he was a rather squatty, greasy looking fellow with a horrifying mullet and face acne.

"That's Wormtail," James said over Katherine's shoulder. She jumped in surprise, as she was unaware of him watching her.

"Dammit James! You scared the living hell out of me!" Katherine said trying to catch her breath.

"Sorry, don't be so melodramatic though." Before Katherine could make a snide comeback, he continued to talk.

"His real name is Peter Pettigrew, and that bloke over there is Moony." He explained pointing to the cute boy who stood beside him in the picture.

"Moony?" Katherine asked stifling a laugh.

"Well his _birth_ name isn't that. It's Remus, Remus Lupin." James clarified.

"Ah… Well what is with these nicknames you lot have? I heard you call Sirius _'Padfoot.' _And in reply he referred to you as _'Prongs."_ Do I even _want_ to know?" She asked suspiciously.

James laughed and thought about early August when the four of them got together to perfect the change into Aminagus. They then created their nicknames based on what they transformed into; James was 'Prongs' because he transformed into a stag, Sirius is 'Padfoot' because he turned into a big black dog, Peter is 'Wormtail' because he turns into a rat.

_Poor bloke_, James thought with a smile, _we did this to help Moony during his transformations, and he turns into a rat thus making him useless._

Remus is known as 'Moony' because of his furry little problem of lycanthropy.

"James, what on earth are you smiling about?"

"What?" James said snapping back into reality.

Katherine did the one raised eyebrow thing she was famously known for.

"Nothing," James chuckled and added, "So you wanted to talk?"

"Oh yeah I did. I… um…" Katherine trailed off.

"What's wrong Kat?" James asked in concern as he stepped over to her and put a comforting arm around his sister.

Katherine turned toward him and drew him in for a hug; wrapping her arms around his torso.

"It's nothing I guess. I'm just really nervous to go to Hogwarts." Katherine confessed with her head buried in James' sweater.

"Oh Hun don't worry about it; everything will be okay." James whispered into her ear soothingly.

They stood there embraced for about a minute before James said, "Ya know what will make you smile?"

Katherine pulled away slightly so she could see his face; a mysterious grin appeared.

A memory snapped into her head as she backed away from her brother slowly.

"No, no, no. Stay away from me James!"

The mischievous grin widened; it reminded her of the Cheshire Cat from Alice in Wonderland.

James lunged at her, and although she had to training to move away before he could get at her, she decided to play along.

James knocked her over and started tickling her senseless. Katherine has killed a vampire, took control over a werewolf during a full moon, and even slayed a dragon; despite all this, her weakness is still being ticklish.

He tickled her until she had tears running down her face, and she was sore from laughing so much and hard.

He rolled off of her and started laughing himself.

Once their laughs calmed down, Katherine said sincerely, "Thanks James. I feel a lot better."

"No problem _sissy-pooh_." James replied with a smirk.

"I remember that!" Katherine said with a chuckle.

"I didn't know how to say your name so I stuck with '_sissy-pooh'_. Clever eh?" James said arrogantly.

Just as Katherine was about to give him a smart ass comment, her mother bellowed from downstairs.

"James! Katherine! Hurry up or you'll be sent to Durmstrang and Beauxbatons!"

They laughed and left to grab their things; then headed downstairs.

"Okay, so you have everything you need?" Mrs. Potters asked anxiously.

"Yes." Katherine replied with a sigh.

"Are you sure? You have your cauldron right? Oh I knew we should have gotten a bigger one! Do you think it's too late? Maybe we could get one, and get Professor Dumbledore to…"

"She has everything, and her cauldron is a perfect size." Mr. Potter interjected as he put a comforting arm around his wife.

"I know, I know. I'm just worried is all." She murmured.

"Mum you have nothing to worry about. Katherine can look after herself. And besides, she'll have me there, I'll look out for her." James said protectively.

"So will I." Sirius thought.

Everyone turned and stared at him questionably.

_Crap, did I just say that out loud?_

"Um," Sirius cleared his throat, "you guys have been so good to me, letting me stay with you and all, and I just want you to know that I'll watch out for her. You guys are like family to me… Better than family, really." He added thinking of his 'family' at 12 Grimwald Place. _Horrid people_.

"That means a lot to us son." Mr. Potter said while slapping Sirius on the shoulder.

"Goodness! It's 11:50! You'll be late!" Mrs. Potter explained with a gasp.

"Yes, yes. You lot better get going." Mr. Potter said while embracing James. "Take care of your sister son, and good luck with that Lily girl." Mr. Potter pulled away and added a wink.

James smiled and turned to his mother and pulled her small frame into his arms. He loved his mother so much; she was such a strong woman.

When he pulled away he saw Katherine hugging their father and then turned to their mother. After a few minutes of goodbyes, they ran through platform nine and three quarters.

After loading their luggage on the train, they went inside to find a compartment. They walked single file through the aisles, looking for the rest of the Marauders.

They abruptly stopped in front of a compartment near the back of the train; "We're here." James said while sliding the door open. Sirius slid into the compartment after him, and Katherine followed.

In the compartment sat two boys Katherine knew to be Remus and Peter; Remus sat by the window reading, oblivious to their arrival. Peter sat across from him, stuffing his face with sweets; looking up at their arrival.

"Hey guys! How was your summer? Did you guys…" Peter trailed up realizing there was a girl in the compartment.

Remus looked up after hearing Peter's outburst; he looked at Katherine standing beside Sirius, and a large wolf grin spread upon his face.

"James," he nodded and turned to Sirius, "Padfoot, ten minutes on the train and you've already abducted a nice young lady. Please tell me you haven't snogged her yet!" Remus dramatized.

Sirius and Katherine blushed and she turned away from the awkward situation.

Peter's jaw dropped in surprise, "That has to be a record for you! I think your fastest before was an hour after boarding."

Katherine turned to Sirius and raised one eyebrow; slightly amused. _An hour? Does he even leave time for the poor girl to settle in a compartment?_

"Sirius didn't snog her you gits. She's my sister." James said annoyed.

"Your sister! Right, I heard about that," Remus walked over to her and extended his hand, "Nice to meet you, I'm Remus."

"Nice to meet you too," Katherine said with a smile, shaking his hand.

Katherine looked over at Peter expectantly, but he just waved timidly, sinking into the corner.

Everyone sat back down; Remus and Peter sat in their original places, with the Potter's beside Remus, and Sirius beside Peter.

Remus made small talk with Katherine for the first few minutes, but when there was nothing else to talk about, the Marauders began talking amongst themselves while Katherine sat quietly reading.

Katherine was reading a muggle book she nicked from the library at the institute; it was called The Outsiders, written by S.E Hinton.

After reaching the halfway point in the book, Katherine's neck began cramping. She stretched her neck back and started rubbing it. As she lowered her head she made eye contact with Sirius; he had been staring at her.

Katherine looked away quickly as did Sirius; awkward tension grew in the room, one that everyone noticed.

"I'm going to go put my robes on; I'll be back in a few." Katherine quickly got out before anyone could ask any questions.

She squeezed through the hallway; trying to get to the lavatory with a huge duffle bag containing her uniform.

She was close to her destination when something slammed into her and sent her flying towards the floor.

"Ouch!" Katherine yelped as her ankle twisted sideways. She clutched her ankle and looked up to see what hit her; but it wasn't a 'what', it was a 'who'.

"Sorry! I am so sorry!" Said a tall, lanky boy with black shoulder length hair and crooked nose.

"It's fine," Katherine said in annoyance pulling herself up into a sitting position.

"Did you hurt yourself?" The boy asked furrowing his eyebrows.

"My ankle I think," Katherine mumbled.

The boy knelt down and went to touch her ankle, but before he could, Katherine pulled away hastily; hurting her ankle _more_ in the process.

The boy raised an eyebrow questionably and said, "I'm not going to hurt you… I just want to see how bad it is."

_Why would you pull away like that? He won't hurt you stupid; don't be mean to him, he is just trying to help._

Katherine wore an apologetic look as she pushed her foot towards him.

The boy gently rolled up the hem of her jeans; trying not to hurt her in the process.

Her ankle was severely bruised and swollen to the size of a large tomato; it looked gruesome.

"It's broken," the boy mumbled trying to roll her pant leg back down.

"Ouch!" Katherine growled.

"Sorry. I leave it rolled up." The boy said apologetically.

They awkwardly sat there in the middle of the hallway before the boy stretched his hand out and said, "I'm Snape, Severus Snape."

Katherine shook his hand and said, "Katherine."

"Okay Katherine, well I don't have my wand with me so…"

"I don't either, it's in my compartment." Katherine replied with a groan.

"Hmmm," Severus mumbled, "Okay, well I'll take you there and I'll mend it."

"I can't walk," Katherine moaned in pain and irritation.

"Okay. I'll just…" Severus trailed off as he swung her duffle bag over his shoulder. He then wrapped his arm around her waist, and tucked his forearm under her knees. He picked her up with ease, which surprised her because he looked so lanky.

He carried her down the hallway, following her instructions on where to go. When they got to the door outside her compartment, Severus slid the bag off his arm, and used his elbow to slide the door open.

"What took you so long Kat? Fall in the…" James stopped after looking up to see his sister in the arms of Snivellus; his archenemy. The guy who is best friends with the girl he was in love with.

"What's the matter Prongsie? Cat caught your…" Sirius stopped dead. Rage boiled inside of him, as he saw Katherine, with a confused expression on her face, in the arms of Snape, who had a flabbergasted appearance.

"Um… Katherine? Are you _sure_ this is your compartment?" Severus asked in shock.

Before she had a chance to reply, James abruptly stood up and growled.

"Take your _greasy_ slytherin hands _off_ my sister."

"Your _sister?_" Severus snarled, "Oh bug off Potter! There is no way in hell she's _your_ sister!"

"And why's that, _Snivellus?_" James sneered back.

"_Snivellus?"_ Katherine interjected. She remembered James telling her about him; the Slytherin boy who was best friends with the girl James fancied. He had told her how horrible and foul he was; yet to her he seemed very nice.

"James told me about you… But you don't seem like…"

"A vulgar git? Yeah he is one." Sirius interrupted and glared at Severus.

"You're calling_ me_ a git? Coming from you? You're a…"

Before Severus could finish this colorful insult, Katherine interrupted.

"Enough of this game! It's getting dull."

Katherine explained what happened after Severus gently set her down on the floor of the compartment; during her whole story however, he stood as close to the door as possible. Although he put up a strong façade, to Katherine he looked a bit frightened.

Once Katherine finished her story James and Sirius were both fuming. They both wanted to hex the hell out of Severus for hurting her; but before they could, Katherine stopped them by saying, "Don't even think about it."

"Don't worry sister dearest, Snivellus will pay one day." James said with a mischievous grin.

"Oh yes! We'll make sure of that!" Sirius perked up in agreement.

"No you will not. Now enough of this; does someone wish to mend my ankle or shall I just crawl off the train?" Katherine asked firmly.

As Severus went to grab Katherine's wand off the compartment's bench, James abruptly stood up and forcefully shoved Severus into the door of the compartment.

"Go near her and I swear to God I'll…"

An object slammed into the back of James' head; interrupting his threat.

James turned around and there sat Katherine; fuming with one shoe off.

"You threw your shoe at me?" James asked flabbergasted.

"You were being an ass." Katherine said in a matter-of-factly sort of tone.

"I don't want him near you Kat." James sighed.

"Well do you know how to mend bones?" Katherine asked; already knowing the answer.

"Well… um… no… but Remus does!" James remembered in triumph.

"I can fix it." Remus said in a small voice; obviously not thrilled about being thrown into the dispute.

Katherine looked at Severus will eyes that said '_I'm sorry'_. For a split second Katherine saw deep disappointment in his face, but it was gone so fast she could have imagined it.

"Fine… I'll just leave then." Severus said in a small voice; mustering all the dignity he had left.

"Yeah go run back to your hole." Sirius barked after him. Severus stopped on his way out, almost as if he had wanted to say something, but he kept walking.

Katherine felt an overwhelming amount of grief and sadness for Severus; the Marauders treated him horribly.

Katherine stayed absolutely silent while Remus mended her ankle; she was so disgusted with her brother.

Katherine thanked Remus formally and left to change into her robes; this time, taking the other route to the bathroom.

**Authors note: Well there it is. I was hoping to have made it longer but unfortunately I was already super late updating (please forgive me) and I didn't want to wait any longer. But it's still a pretty long chapter if I do say so myself. I'm going to try to write an hour a night so then I should be able to update every 7 – 10 days minimum. This chapter wasn't too important other than her meeting Snape. That was really the main goal I had for this chap. Anyway, please don't be too disappointed with this chapter, KEEP READING! IT WILL GET BETTER I PROMISE! Reviews are ALWAYS welcome! But please nothing rude! Have a good week!**

**Mischief Managed ;)**


	5. Chapter 4

**Authors note: Hello! I know I'm a little late, IM SORRY! School has been crazy, but here it is! And I will tell you in advance I'm not too pleased with this chapter, but I had major writers block, so I had to force it! It will get better I promise. And someone did bring to my attention that I messed up last chapter when I was talking about what time the train left, IM SORRY! It was super late when I wrote that and I was out of it! SORRY! Any who, remember to review! (Sorry again for the poopy chapter) Happy reading! I do solemnly swear that I am up to no good ;)**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but my OC's. Credit for this wonderful fandom goes to the lovely JKR!**

**Chapter 4; ****Which House could it be?**

For the rest of the train ride to Hogwarts, Katherine sat silently in the compartment; appearing to everyone that she was reading, when in reality she was just staring at the same page for 20 minutes. All she could think about was what was said to Severus.

_I cannot believe James would say those repulsive things! I mean, I knew he was somewhat harsh and liked to play pranks on his classmates, but I never knew he could be so severe. _Katherine paused, _or did I? _She thought back on the times when James basically _told_ her he was like this. _What am I more surprised about? My brother acting that way, or Sirius?_

As far as Katherine could see, Sirius was the exact _opposite _of Xavier; yet she still felt attracted to him.

_No. I feel nothing for Sirius! _Katherine thought in frustration.

Her thought process was interrupted by the announcement that they had arrived at Hogwarts.

When they got off the train Katherine was amazed. She had seen Hogwarts in books before, but this was something else!

Her train of thought was cut short when she was ushered toward the carriages that were pulling students toward the school.

"The first years take canoes with Hagrid across the lake, and the rest of us take the carriages. Hagrid said that even though you haven't been sorted into your house, you'll still come with the rest of us; you'll be sorted after the first years."

James concluded as we began waiting for a carriage to arrive.

"Who's Hagrid?" Katherine asked.

"He's the Hogwarts Gamekeeper and he's HUGE! I'm not too sure why, maybe a spell gone wrong, but regardless he's a good bloke." James answered.

The carriages rolled up, being pulled by what Katherine knew to be Thestrals; the only ones who could see them are those who have seen death.

Katherine was loaded onto the carriages with the Marauders; and they begun their trip towards the castle.

"So Katherine, I heard you attended Beauxbaton's! How was it? I heard they have an excellent Charms program!" Remus asked enthusiastically.

"Um, yes they do! Quite wonderful really, as well as their Transfiguration classes." Katherine explained; she made sure to read up on Beauxbaton's so she would be prepared for any questions asked about her time there.

"That sounds great! And what about their…" Sirius' talking cut Remus off mid sentence."

"Oh Remus stuff it! You'll be in classes tomorrow and then you can indulge in the world of boring work, but until then _please_ save us all from your maddening talk."

"Maybe if you had a little _more_ knowledge, you could keep a girlfriend for more than 3 weeks." Remus muttered back, rolling his eyes in annoyance.

"At least I can _get_ a girlfriend. Tell me Remus, when was the last time you've been on a date?"

"Any girl would be lucky to date Remus. I greatly pity any girl who has had the complete and utter misfortune of having the title of your girlfriend." Katherine snapped back at Sirius before Remus had a chance to reply.

For a moment everyone sat slightly stunned; while Katherine and Sirius stared at one another intensely.

"Well what's up your arse?" Sirius finally retorted; ending the deafening silence.

"I have nothing up my arse. What's bugging me is how completely arrogant, and degrading you are; the way you treated Severus was absolutely despicable!" Katherine replied; letting her previous anger resurface.

"Well, well, well. Does little Kitty Kat have a little, ity-bity _crush_ on Snivellus?" Sirius asked in baby talk.

"Why don't you go ahead and shut your fat mouth!"

"Well it looks like I hit a nerve." Sirius smirked, although it didn't cover the obvious anger in his eyes.

As Katherine opened her mouth, the carriage stopped with a jerk.

Katherine quickly and swiftly exited the carriage; the rest of the Marauders following in suit. Sirius, however, was the last to leave.

After they entered into The Great Hall, Professor Slughorn hurried Katherine away from the other students, and sat her in a chair beside the large table where the other professors sat. Once the second to seventh year students where seated at their houses table, the first years walked in to get sorted. It took about 25 minutes for the first years to be placed, and once they were it was Katherine's turn.

As the amount of first years left to be sorted began dying down, a pressure built up in her chest. What if she _wasn't _sorted into Gryffindor? Every person to ever be in her family was a Gryffindor! _I suppose being a Ravenclaw wouldn't be too bad, and I suppose I could deal with being a Hufflepuff. But I cannot be in Slytherin!_

Katherine's thoughts were interrupted by Professor Dumbledore's booming voice.

"And now, we have a special someone, who needs to be sorted. She has spent the last 9 years at Beauxbaton's Academy of Magic, and has finally returned home to her family. Please help me in welcoming Miss. Katherine Potter!"

Everyone, to Katherine's surprise, enthusiastically clapped and hollered; presumably because she was James' sister.

Katherine followed Professor Slughorn's previous instructions on where to go, and ending up sitting on a stool with Professor McGonagall standing beside her with the Sorting Hat in her hand.

The roar of applause died down as Katherine's anxiousness built up. McGonagall lowered the infamous Sorting Hat on her head, and as she did a voice boomed.

"Ah! Yet another Potter! A long line of Potter's have been Gryffindor's, as I assume you know. But hmm… You're a tad different then the rest of your family aren't you? Slighting more cunning and mischievous… Hmm… You _would _do amazing things in Gryffindor! But Slytherin… In Slytherin you would fit in beautifully! Admired among your peers for you _craftiness!_ But then again… You do have Gryffindor running through your veins… So which is it? Do we stick with a Potter tradition? Or mix it up a bit, so we can_ truly_ see the effects that Slytherin would have upon you? Hmm… Interesting indeed. Well, I suppose it must be GRYFFINDOR!"

Relief flooded both Sirius and James as they both were frightened that Katherine would have been sorted into Slytherin.

Everyone cheered as Katherine made her way down to the Gryffindor table. It had looked for a moment as if she was headed to sit with the Marauder's, but at the last moment, changed her mind and sat near the end of the table.

The food immediately popped on the table, and everyone began piling their plates.

"Do you think she's okay over there by herself?" James asked worriedly.

"Of course, she's already making friends." Remus answered, pointing to the blonde haired girl siting across from Katherine.

"That's Lavona Matthews. Our families have known one another for ages; Katherine and her used to be inseparable before she left." James said, recognizing the girl with the blue eyes and medium length hair.

"Well you'd better watch out," Sirius said in mock horror, "She's also talking to that Belladonna girl."

"Oh god!" James replied in the same horrified voice.

"Shhh!" Remus shushed, "She could hear you."

"Oh we're just poking a bit of fun Moony. Don't get your knickers in a twist." Sirius explained.

Remus rolled his eyes and ended the tiff. They continued talking through dinner, and once dessert was over with they were headed back to the common room.

As the Marauders left the Great Hall, they noticed a very confused Katherine hovering.

"Need a little help?" James asked with a smirk.

Katherine glared in response, and followed her brother and the rest of the Marauders to the Gryffindor common room.

On the way there, they ran into a group of Slytherin's that consisted of Severus, a tall blonde haired boy, a girl with unruly curls, and a boy whom, to Katherine, looked awfully familiar.

As they approached them, Katherine noticed that Sirius had become tense. Katherine shot him a sideways glance that he returned. Katherine quickly looked away as the Slytherin's began talking.

"Well look who it is! The _infamous Marauders!_" The girl screeched mockingly.

"Bellatrix!" Sirius exclaimed in a false sense of joy, "You look absolutely lovely! I see that hex gone wrong was an improvement!" Sirius added, commenting on her slightly crooked nose.

"Little cousin, spend another break locked up in your room? Can't really blame your parents right? It must be horrific having a _repulsive, disgraceful_, son like _you."_ The Bellatrix girl retorted.

Sirius barked a laugh, "_Repulsive?_ Coming from _you?_" Sirius continued his uncontrollable laughter, which only enraged Bellatrix further.

"How does it _feel_, little cousin? You have _no one_. Not even your parents want you! And if that isn't bad enough, even your _brother_ cares about you!" She added, motioning to the boy Katherine found familiar.

_His brother? No wonder he looks familiar!_

Katherine looked over at Sirius, whose expression changed from a humorous taunt, to a look of rage and hurt.

James had also seen it, which sent him into protection mode immediately.

He moved forward toward Bellatrix with his wand raised threateningly. At the same moment she moved to do the same.

Katherine's protective instincts switched on and she moved forward, but as she did so Sirius grabbed her wrist to prevent her.

"Oh! Looks like I struck a nerve!" Bellatrix exclaimed in her high-pitched voice.

"Why don't you shut your foul mouth Bellatrix? Before you get yourself hurt." James threatened.

"Threatening a _girl, _Potter? I didn't even know _you_ could sink so low." The blonde haired boy commented, coming to Bellatrix's defense.

"Funny thing is Malfoy, is that I see no _girl_, I only see a disgusting_ cow._" James said smirking in Bellatrix's face.

"Funny thing you mention that Potter. I wanted to ask you something… How do you feel about your dear sister almost being sorted into Slytherin?" Malfoy shot back, sensing James' weak spot.

A newfound rage flooded James' face as he stepped forward to Malfoy, fist clenched.

Remus stepped forward and tugged James back.

James began to pull against Remus, and then stopped seeing his sister's face.

Malfoy turned towards Katherine and as he did a shiver was sent down her spine.

"Katherine is it?" Malfoy asked with a sly grin on his face, "A shame that you weren't sorted into Slytherin, you and I would have hit it off pretty well." He added with a wink.

James and Sirius were set off and as they went to Katherine's defense, they were cut off.

"Is that so?" Katherine asked in a sweet, flirtatious voice.

"Yes I do think so." Malfoy replied, clearly surprised by her reaction.

"You know what? I think we could have too!" Katherine said enthusiastically, which got her confused looks from everyone.

"Really?" Malfoy asked with one eyebrow raised, shooting a snide look in James' direction.

"Yes! That is, of course, if you weren't a foul, disgusting prat with no respect for anyone but himself." Katherine replied without loosing her peppy tone.

Everyone just stared at her, with their jaws on the ground.

"But I'm not sure it would work, due to the fact that your head is so far up your own arse that you can't even see the sun come up."

"You bitch!" Malfoy growled.

"That's right!" Katherine said as she walked up to Malfoy, only an inch from his face, "So the next time you have a problem with any of them, you can come see me and we can duke it out. Good?" Before he could answer, Katherine turned to leave, but as she did a sharp pain was sent through her back.

She turned around to see an infuriated Bellatrix with her wand raised.

A mischievous smile crept upon Katherine's face as she said, "Trust me, _Bella,_ I'm the last person you want to pick a fight with."

"Pretty strong words for a girl who's been off eating French cheese and sipping wine for the past few years of her life." Bellatrix replied, not backing down.

_Pretty strong words for a girl who's been tormenting other classmates while I've been out training so I can protect your arse_, Katherine thought bitterly.

"What's wrong, _Kitty_? Scared?" Bellatrix asked mockingly. "You know what though? You go run off with your daft brother, and we'll forget this ever happened."

Her insult towards James sent Katherine off the handle. Katherine grabbed Bellatrix's forearm, whipped around and threw her over her shoulder; Bellatrix landed on her back below Katherine. This caught Bellatrix by surprise because she has expected Katherine to retaliate using her wand.

Still holding onto Bellatrix's arm Katherine twisted, receiving a squeal from Bellatrix. Katherine looked Bellatrix straight in the eyes and began talking.

"I warned you. The next time you want to mess with me, my family or friends, think twice."

With that Katherine let go of Bellatrix, and stormed off; leaving the Marauders astounded in admiration.

**Authors Note: Okay, so I'm not happy with the chapter, but it was really just a filler. And I quickly want to address Katherine's character. I've read so many fanfics where the OC is helpless and weak, and I really wanted a character who is a strong woman who can hold her own. That being said of course we will still have those kinda cute scenes where someone is defending her and is acting all chivalrous, but I also wanted to form a character that can be strong and independent. And with the years of her training she is able to take care of herself (for the most part). Anyway, I know this chapter kind of sucked, but I was late updating and I really just needed a transitional chapter. Any who! Tell me what you think! What you like and dislike, but please don't be rude about it! Oh, and for all you Xavier lovers, he will have a part next chapter! I PROMISE THE NEXT WILL BE BETTER! I will even do the unbreakable vow to promise! Oh, and please check out my Harry Potter instagram account! The name is, tomriddles_diary**

**Thanks!**

**Mischief Managed ;)**


End file.
